La Poupée
by Chibi-Kyouki
Summary: Matt & Mello. Deux amants. Deux faces d'une même pièce. Deux corps complémentaires. Sauf que les histoires d'amour finissent mal. En général. Yaoi.


**Titre : La poupée.**

**Pairing : Matt & Mello**

**Rating :K+**

* * *

**Bon, voici un nouvel OS Matt & Mello. Celui-ci est vivement déconseillé à ceux qui sont fans d'actions s'enchaînant à un rythme endiablé... Ici, ce ne sont que les pensées du personnage central...**

**Bon, j'avoue, y'a quand même un peu d'action, mais encore une fois, les inconditionnels du romantisme kawaii seront déçus ... pour une fois que j'inove xD**

**Donc, cet OS est assez sombre, alors ne vous attendez pas à mes Happy Endings habituels !**

**Je vous retrouve en bas de page, mais avant :**

**EnJoY ! (le vrai, le seul, l'unique !)**

* * *

Deux hommes brisés s'observaient. Sans bouger. Seuls les soulèvements de leurs torses témoignaient de leur humanité. Deux êtres de chair de et sang mimant des statues de marbre. Drôle de jeu.

On entendait vaguement le bruit étouffé d'un poste de télévision, évoquant la victime d'un règlement de comptes. Les mots « coupable », «fuite » et « identité » revenaient souvent.

Face à cet Autre qui le fixait, le jeune homme ne cédait pas. Il gardait la tête haute, le regard défiant les prunelles sombres qui se tenaient fièrement en face de lui. Il savait bien que le même désir de vaincre régnait dans leurs yeux.

Il soupira.

Ca faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'ils se jugeaient. Impassibles, cherchant à comprendre la raison de leur destinée. De leur vie. De leur mort.

Il fit face, avec le plus grand mal, au tourbillon de sentiments contradictoires qui montait en lui. Et il continuait, sans sourciller, de garder son regard posé sur son rival. Rival ? Il ne savait plus. Dans quel camp se trouvait-il, au juste ? N'était-ce plus qu'un inconnu, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble ?

Le silence avait glacé leur sang.

Ses yeux suivaient, sans s'en apercevoir, le même schéma, la même progression, lente et minutieuse. Affronter ainsi cette image lui brûlait les yeux. La vue de celui qui avait longtemps été, dans son cœur, l'allégorie de la grandeur. Toutes ces chimères l'avaient quitté. Il n'était plus que décadence.

Et pourtant.

Il regardait cette frange blonde, insolente, mutine dans sa façon de cacher ses yeux. Il la voyait bouger lentement au rythme de sa respiration, soulevée par son souffle régulier. Celle-là même qui avait suscité tant de louanges, voire d'envie de la part de filles ou de garçons. L'Autre était si fier de ce morceau de miel opalescent sous le soleil, jouant avec la noirceur de ses traits. Un véritable appel à la lumière, dans les ombres de son visage.

Ce visage.

Il détaillait le jais de ses yeux, fades en cet instant, mais si souvent emplis de colère, de jalousie, de caprices d'enfant. De joie aussi. Et de plaisir. De véritables portes au chemin de la luxure et du vice. Ces yeux qui s'habillèrent alors d'un voile de doutes et d'appréhension. Un camaïeu de regrets. Que pensait-il de tout cela? Comment justifiait-il ses actes ?

Il le vit saisir son chapelet dans sa main droite. Une main tremblante sous la pression qu'elle exerçait. Comme si l'argent de la croix brûlait ses péchés à même la chair.

Il sourit légèrement à cette idée. Tout ce mal ne pouvait être lavé aussi facilement.

Ces mains, qui avaient meurtri si facilement, qui avaient ôté froidement la vie. Qui avaient torturé aussi, parfois. Qui avaient vengé. Qui s'étaient abîmées dans la violence. Ces mains qui avaient su être douces, diaboliquement douces, et provocantes. Tentatrices. Qui jouaient aussi bien à l'amour qu'à la guerre.

Il frissonna, gravant encore et encore dans sa mémoire cette peau blanche et satinée, qu'il savait sensuelle, tranchant avec le cuir noir qui la recouvrait. Trop, ou trop peu selon les avis. Au fond, il n'en avait que faire. Il aimait cette odeur du vêtement que s'approprie le corps, mélange de deux fragrances complémentaires. Et toujours si charnelle.

Il retravaillait en pensée le tour de ces hanches, ce petit ventre que l'Autre tentait de cacher désespérément et qui avait fait l'objet de maintes lamentations. Une légère rondeur, exquise sur ce squelette, si chétif dans la violence qui le transperçait, si fragile dans le plaisir qui le transcendait. La seule faille d'humanité en ce corps blanc et osseux.

Il ne descendit pas plus bas. Inutile de faire ressurgir ce genre de souvenirs. A cette heure, ils n'étaient plus que des obstacles.

Un bruit trop connu tinta à ses oreilles.

Il se rappela le bruit du chocolat qui cédait sous de rapides coups de dents. Crac. Crac. Une déchirure saccadée, indomptée. Parfois colérique. Mais toujours apaisante. Teintée d'un plaisir non dissimulé, tellement proche de l'orgasme sur ce visage.

Il le vit croquer lentement un carré de cacao. Un seul. Sûrement l'unique rescapé d'une plaque qui traînait par là. Il avait toujours eu la sale manie de ne rien ranger.

Les minutes s'écoulaient, lentes, imperturbables dans leur silence devenu mortuaire.

Ses yeux remontèrent, lentement, aux cimes de son visage. Il voulut, comme à son habitude, éviter cette marque gravée en sa peau. Peine perdue. Il avait trop de rancune pour lui faire ce plaisir. Au contraire, il détailla les meurtrissures de ce faciès, une par une, remarquant une rougeur ici, une plaie mal refermée là. Il se délectait, dans un regard malsain, de cette poupée brisée qui lui tenait tête.

Un air dégouté effleura ce visage. Le jeune homme se surprit à exprimer une réaction semblable. Sans honte. Il se devait d'être honnête jusqu'au bout.

Une poupée. Oui, cet Autre avait été une poupée. Sa poupée. Pas un vulgaire pantin encombré de fils, mais une marionnette libre, effrontée, avide de pouvoir, manipulatrice. Quand bien même elle ait été si souvent été sous son contrôle. Il avait aimé ce jouet qui ne voulait céder à personne.

Brisée. Irréparable. La poupée qui était si fière de son teint parfait avait vite sombré.

Il voyait l'Autre réagir à sa mine répugnée. Cet air rageur qu'il connaissait si bien revint au galop sur ses traits, chassant la faiblesse qui s'y était installée quelques instants.

Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer. La colère le gagnait. La solitude le dévorait. Le remord empoisonnait jusqu'à l'air qu'il respirait pour contrôler sa fureur.

Lentement, il leva une main vers ce visage autrefois désiré, aujourd'hui haï. Centimètre par centimètre, il se rapprochait de celui qui incarnait tant de choses. Tant d'erreurs. Tant de regrets.

L'Autre avait également levé son bras. Pas pour se protéger. Il n'avait pas peur.

Leurs dextres s'unirent de chaque coté du miroir.

Il n'en pouvait plus de le regarder. Cet Autre qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Mais qui faisait partie de lui. Celui qu'il était encore, il y a peu. Jusqu'à ce qu'une phrase retransmise sur un écran le fasse bondir. Jusqu'à ce que la nausée se fasse violente, lorsqu'il y reconnut un corps, recouvert par un drap souillé de rouge. Une main qui en dépassait. Une paire de lunettes orange entre les doigts.

Matt était parti.

Matt était mort.

Matt ne reviendrait pas.

Par sa faute.

Le roux l'avait pourtant mis en garde. De ne pas le briser. De ne pas lui demander l'impossible. Car il essaierait quand même. Pour lui. Il lui avait dit dans un sourire que tout finirait mal.

Mello ne l'avait pas écouté. Il l'avait poussé dans les bras de la défaite, il avait été maître de cette chute. Il était seul.

Il observa encore une fois son reflet décomposé dans la glace. Celui qui incarnait son bonheur passé. Son anéantissement. Le juge absolu de ses actes. Il ne supportait plus cet Autre qui le narguait. Qui lui lançait en pleine figure des souvenirs disparus.

Cet Autre qui semblait triompher, tout en laissant s'échapper une pluie de diamants sur ses joues.

Le sel s'infiltrait à la commissure de ses lèvres. Son goût exacerba la sourde tristesse qui enserrait son cœur. Un étau insupportable.

Le verre craqua. Une fois. Deux fois. Se fissura tout à fait. Et Mello appuyait de plus en plus fort. Un fluide couleur grenat macula les centaines de reflets déformés.

Il sourit.

Il se voyait maintenant comme il se jugeait intérieurement. Défiguré. Ecartelé. Sa rouge monstruosité étalée sur son visage.

Son rictus disparut aussitôt. Il n'y avait plus personne. Aucune ombre derrière lui. Aucune odeur de cigarette.

Rien.

Il baissa les yeux. Deux brosses à dents se faisaient face dans le même verre.

Le miroir éclata.

Il tremblait tout à fait maintenant. Le sang coulait en un filet continu.

Il serra le morceau de verre resté entre ses doigts. Il ne voulait plus voir. Ne plus se rendre compte que Matt avait vécu ici. Ne plus associer son souvenir et le présent. Il voulait juste que ça s'arrête. Oublier. Oublier tout.

Il approcha le triangle acéré de son visage. Il y discernait encore le reflet de son œil, fou de douleur.

Deux cris retentirent. Deux plaintes déchirant le silence.

Il sentait un liquide chaud sur ses mains. Il les devinait tremblantes, accrochées au rebord de la vasque. Il ne percevait plus rien. Matt avait disparu de son champ de vision. Comme tout le reste.

Son apaisement ne dura qu'un instant. Jusqu'à ce que le visage de son amant apparaisse avec plus de netteté devant ses yeux morts.

Son visage.

Son corps.

Son sourire.

Ses yeux.

Il brandit à nouveau son arme écarlate.

Ses mains.

Son cou.

Ses lèvres.

Un léger gémissement retenti, éphémère, teinté d'une sérénité glauque.

Ses doigts de blond plongés dans ses mèches rousses.

Sa bouche cacao mordant une lèvre de nicotine.

Il s'effondra, doucement, dans la délivrance de ce qui lui restait d'âme.

Leurs mains qui se cherchent. Se trouvent. Leurs yeux qui ne se quittent plus.

Un sourire de contentement, brillant de sang et de larmes agonisait sur son visage.

Ces mots qu'ils s'étaient échangés. Immortels. Ces preuves d'affection indélébiles. Ultime affront au temps.

Il attendait la fin les bras grands ouverts. Il ne respirait plus. Sa tête tournait. Seule les images de leur vie s'animaient en lui.

Il eu tout juste le temps d'entendre un dernier bruit. Flou. Qui se rapprochait.

«… 'solé pour le retard, Mello. T'as pas vu ma deuxième paire de lunettes ? Ce connard m'a… »

La poupée mourut dans l'épouvante de son cri.

* * *

**... Alors ? Verdict ? Impressions ?  
**

**Si la fin vous était totalement prévisible, alors j'ai plus qu'à me tirer une balle ( Prépare son Beretta )  
**

**Review ?**

**Avec toute ma perversion xD**

**Chibi-Kyouki**

* * *


End file.
